


胸

by morphine121



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Asta shows his weakness, Fluff, M/M, Yunoasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphine121/pseuds/morphine121
Summary: Asta is toughThat’s a fact believed by everybodyBut he’s not perfectBecause he’s a human, too
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	胸

胸

  
.

  
Asta is tough

That’s a fact believed by everybody

But he’s not perfect

Because he’s a human, too

.

“Yuno, chest…” pleaded Asta tugging on his uniform beneath.

As if already know the cue, Yuno drowned the trembling ash blonde locks to his chest. Then cry out  
voice and sobs were heard. Soaked uniform couldn’t be prevented. He patted the pushed head.

Asta, the ash blonde haired male one, found his rival’s chest comforting, relieving, healing. His calm  
pounding heart cured his psychic wound, just like how healing magic works. His body scent that smelled  
like home soothing his pain. He never want to show his weak side, tears in front of other people but Yuno. He trusted that single childhood friend of his for real. That’s why he hid it behind only Yuno’s chest.

When he done, Asta pulled his head away brushing off his wet face with his arms. And it’s the time when  
Yuno asked,

“Done?”

Asta nodded with a grin. Everytime Yuno look at it, he found sunshine ray showering Asta’s face that  
couldn’t help to make him smile.

“Thank you, Yuno!!”

After Yuno got that reply for sure, he casted his wind magic to dry off his uniform as well as Asta’s face.

.

It happened again and again for a few times

Slowly it became a habit

Not a bad one, though

But eventually there once happened when Yuno is the one who get down

.

The couple of boys were sitting on the same bed under blankets about to sleep together. Asta noticed  
the pair of golden irises shown deep sorrow. He needed to speak out about his concern. He wanted to  
help. But Yuno’s pride is too high he never admit anything hurt him. He is the opposite of Asta who is an  
extrovert.

“Yuno, chest…”

Yuno listened and he closed their gap, but Asta stopped him.

“No. Mine.”

The honey gold eyed stared Asta with confusion as wide opened arms inviting him.

“Come to me.”

“…Why?”

“I can tell. Your eyes can’t lie to me even if your mouth can. I know you. It’s heavy, right, Yuno?”

“No… No… I’m—”

A single palm reached up to touch his side face, make him stunning speechless. The silence broke his  
arranged fake defense. The warmth of Asta’s palm turned unbearable. Could Yuno keep his cool mask  
any longer? He struggled to stay strong himself. He gritted his teeth.

Not too long after that, Asta’s other palm squeezed Yuno’s fingers. Yuno’s golden pearls gave slight  
glimpse of water. His view turned down. His barrier broken, fell into pieces. His emotion, his stress, his  
anger, his suffer, all out bursting into tears that explode on Asta’s bare chest. Hoarse cry following.

“I… I have changed. I’m no more a crybaby. But I—”

“It’s not like that. You’ve been holding so hard, so much, you deserves a release. Crying doesn’t mean  
you’re a crybaby, you know? It means that you’re still human.”

Embracing Yuno, Asta smiled. He was glad he could let his rival out from the suffer of holding emotion.  
He brushed Yuno’s hair down lovingly while waiting he done patiently.

“Yes. Keep that. Just pour everything to me, Yuno. That’s great.”

.  
.  
.

“Done?”

Yuno replied with double nods.

“Feels better?”

He nodded with smile wiping off his tears. His emerald eyed rival satisfied. After Yuno dried them with  
nice breeze by his wind magic, he placed his jet black head on Asta’s naked top. He wanted to be  
comforted this time.

“Thanks, Asta.”

“Don't mention it.”

With slight red on his cheeks filled of salvation, Asta shutted his eyes leaving to his slumber.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here because I posted in other site before ehehehe  
> I'll start posting some of my work here, from now on


End file.
